That's amore
by LittleMissItalian
Summary: Summary: Scipio and Prosper are at Ida's at Christmas.... Scipio is hated by his father, and Prosper thinks he isn't a good brother...Warning:Cutting and abuse. Eventual Scipio/Prosper Probably a 5 chapter story. But could be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Scipio and Prosper are at Ida's at Christmas.... Scipio is hated by his father, and Prosper thinks he isn't a good brother...Warning:Cutting and abuse. Eventual Scipio/Prosper Probably a 5 chapter story. But could be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Cornelia Funke? I don't know what she looks like.. BUt I'm sure she looks nothing like me! lol**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Chapter **1. Piuttosto sia un orfano**

**Prosper's P.O.V.**

Bo was lying in the floor, playing with the puppy that Ida had bought him for his 7th birthday. Hornet, was reading a book, smiling ever so slightly. Riccio was eating a piece of chocolate cake, smiling every once in a while to show off his new teeth. Mosca was righting out plans for his boat. Victor and Ida seemed to be lost in each others eyes, as they sat together in front of the fireplace.

I was standing here in the doorway, drinking eggnog. Ghastly stuff, but Ida made it for us, so I'll pretend to like it. And then there was Scipio, he wasn't really doing anything, just sitting there, staring off into space. Everyone has been worried about him for awhile, for that seems to be all he ever does anymore. Just sit there, staring at nothing. He seems to get so lost in thought that he doesn't blink, and many times we thought he'd got catatonic.

"Hey Scip! watch this!" Bo yelled happily as he made the puppy roll over. "Yeah, that's really cool Bo." Scipio said, his voice dazed out. Bo seemed disappointed in Scipio's reaction, so he went to show Hornet.

"Scipio." I said softly, and he slowly averted his eyes to me. "What?" He asked, trying to seem like the old Scip. But I could see through his masquerade. "Come with me." I said, motioning towards Ida's garden.

"OK." He said, getting up to follow me. "What's been up with you? Ever since you decided to not ride the merry-go-round you've been like this." I said, and he sighed. "I-it's nothing." He said, seeming to use his words carefully.

"Scipio, I know you well enough to know that 'nothing' would not be bothering you like this. Please, just tell me. You're my best friend Scip, and I'm worried about you. We all are." I said, and he kept his eyes on a small crack in the concrete tiles.

"I just.. Kinda of regret not going on the merry-go-round. I wish I would have became an adult, you know?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But why? Being a child isn't all that bad." I said, sitting down in one of the lawn chairs. "But can't you see. If I was a grown-up, my father wouldn't be able to order me around." He said, sitting down in the chair beside me.

"You should be happy. At least you have a father!" I said, thinking of how much I missed my parents. "Yeah, a father that beats me!" He trailed off, and I could tell by the fear in his eyes, that he hadn't meant to say that.

"He... He beats you?" I asked, fear bubbling in my stomach. Scipio didn't look at me, he just dropped his head in shame. He held out his arm, and slowly pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal a large bruise that anyone could see was a hand print.

I ran my hand over the bruise lightly, my heart clenching when he winced. (**A/N: Not in a romantic way yet.... He just feels really bad for him.)**

"Scipio, you have to tell someone." I said, and his head snapped up. I could see all the pain, and anger in his eyes. "No... And if you tell anyone, you'll regret it." He said, and I was shocked at how forceful his words were.

I looked down for a moment, and then opened my mouth to reply. "I won't tell anyone." I looked up to see that Scipio had left, but I could've sworn I heard a small "Thank you" whispered.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Just one question, would you please review? lol  
**


	2. Andando per aiuto

**(There will be a hint of Scipio/Prosper in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 2. Andando per aiuto

Learning that your best friend is abused by their father, is really hard. And knowing that you can't tell anyone, is even worse. So here I lay, at 4:00 o'clock in the morning, wondering what to do, when I hear a small tap on the window.

"Scipio, what are you doing here?" I asked, as he climbed through the window. "I need your help." He said, nearly collapsing. "What happened?" I asked, instantly worried.

"My f-father.. He had to much to drink.. And." He stopped here to wince in pain.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, it wasn't really a literal question, but Scipio answered it anyway. "When he came home from a p-party. He was drunk, and as soon as he saw me, he started lashing out. I think my ribs are broken." He said, and I realized how weak he sounded.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." I said, helping him walk into the kitchen. I flipped on the light, and saw how bad he really looked: Scratches covered his face, and I could see the signs of a bruise beginning. His clothes were ripped, and he had deep gashes in his side.

"Take off your shirt." I said, blushing slightly. He did as told, and I gasped. The bruises on his stomach were horrible, and it made my stomach churn at the sight.

I started to doctor all his scratches, thankful that Hornet had forced me into learning first aid. I accidentally pressed down on a bruise to hard, and he hissed in pain.

"Oh il gosh.. Quello fa male.. Sia accurato." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Io sono spiacente." I said, biting my lower lip. **(A/N: Scipio:Oh gosh that hurts, be careful. Prosper: I'm sorry.)**

I got to his ribs, some were obviously broken. "This will hurt a bit OK?" I said, making sure he was OK. He nodded his head slightly. And I began to wrap a gauze around him. "Oh il mio Dio." He muttered, tears slowly sliding down his face. **(A/N: Scipio: Oh my God.)**

I stopped when I saw something on his wrist. "Whoa, hold on." I said, grabbing his wrist lightly. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I pulled his arm to where I could see it better, and gasped at the sight.

Scars covered his wrists, from his elbow, to his palm there were scars. "Your father didn't do these.. Did he?" I asked, and he snapped his arm back. "I think I'm good now." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I said, standing in front of him. "I'm going home." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "You're not going anywhere, you can sleep in my bed tonight." I said, and he sighed.

"No, you need a place to sleep, and I am going home." He said, trying to get around me, but I just moved and he ended up pressing me against the door. "I wasn't going to sleep anyways. And you're not going home." I said, looking him straight in the eye to let him know I was serious.

"Yes I am." He said, glaring down at me. "No you're not." I said, glaring right back. "Yes. I. Am." He said, leaning down towards me. He looked very intimidating bu I wouldn't let him know that.

"No you-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, and my eyes were as wide a saucers. My eyes slowly slid closed, and I kissed him back.

We both stopped at the same time, staring at each other in shock. "Umm..." He said, blushing furiously. "Yeah...." I said, my blush probably deeper then his. "I think I'll go lay down now." He said, going upstairs.

"Yeah. K." I said softly, my fingers gazing over my lips, which were still tingling.

* * *

**K, well here's chapter 2... I would've updated faster but it seems people didn't want to review..... **


	3. Silenzi goffi

**Chapter 3. Silenzi goffi**

"Prosper!" I woke up to see Bo leaning over me, a smile on his face. "Good morning Bo." I said, rubbing my eyes. "IDA I WOKE HIM UP!!" Bo yelled, running through the house. I heard a light chuckle from behind me, and I turned to see Scipio sitting in one of the chairs. When I remembered what happened last night, I blushed furiously.

"Good morning." He said, acting as if nothing was up. "Uh good morning." I said, looking anywhere but at him. I noticed the pillow beside him, and was instantly confused. "You slept down here?" I asked, and he nodded. "Why?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get a glass of water, and never went back up. You know, you talk in your sleep." He said, and I was blushing again. "W-what did I say?" I asked, knowing that I'd said embarrassing things before.

"Well first you were griping about a cookie not having chocolate to sut your fancy, but then you just kind of said my name a few times." It was his turn to blush and not look me in the eyes.

"I said your name?" I asked, gulping. "Yeah, you'd kind of sigh, and then you'd go 'Scipio Scipio'" He said, and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was holding back something.

"You never answered my question." I said, and his eyebrows knit in confusion. I walked over to him, and pushed up his sleeves to reveal the scars. But to my surprise, there were even more then last night.

"Well, I guess it's true then." I said, my voice breaking slightly when I noticed that one of the scars seemed to almost form my name. "You don't understand." His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to hold back tears. "Oh I don't?" I asked, pulling up my shirt sleeves to reveal many scars.

"P-Prosper why are you doing this?" He asked, running his hands over the scars. "Because I feel like I'm not a good big brother to Bo. I feel like I can't protect him enough." I said, unable to hold the tears back.

"Prosper you're the best big brother I've ever seen. Bo is so lucky!" Scipio said, his tears spilling over as well. "Then why did Esther get him? Then why were we having to run from police? Why were we being tracked down by a detective? Why does Bo have that big bruise on his arm?" I said, indicating to when Bo had feel out of a tree.

"None of those were your fault! Especially the tree. Even if you weren't there at the time, you were there right afterward to make him feel better!" He said, standing up to his full height.

I didn't reply, I just looked down. "Did you feel anything at all last night?" He asked, and I looked up at him in shock. He leaned in and placed his lips to mine softly. "Do you feel anything now?" He asked, the tears falling from his eyes faster now.

I didn't answer.. I couldn't answer.. I just stood there, staring at him in shock. "Well that answers my question. I should go." He said, sounding heartbroken. He made his way towards the door.

"Yes." I muttered, surprising us both. "What?" He asked, stopping. He didn't look at me, he just, stopped. "Yes." I said, a bit louder this time. He turned to look at me.

He opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him. We both walked forward at the same time, his hands cupped the side of my face, and mine tangled in his hair. And then we kissed, slow at first, but then it became more passionate, deeper.

When we pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against mine. "I've loved you for so long, but I didn't want you to reject me." He said, his voice cracking. "I've known I thought of you as more then a friend for awhile now. But I always thought you'd hate me if I told you." I said, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**Sorry for how long it took me to update. Please review.**


	4. Ami così forte

Chapter 4. Ami così forte

~2 weeks later~

It seemed like the world fell apart when Scipio came to my window. Broken and bleeding once again. "Prosper.. My dad found out about you. He nearly killed me." He said, gasping for air. "Oh my gosh." I said, fear settling in my chest.

"I-It's worse then last time." He said, choking. "How did you make it here?" I asked, knowing his house was quite a ways away. "I had to see you... He's never beat me this har-" He stopped as he collapsed to his knees, and coughed up allot of blood.

"I'm going to get Ida." I said, but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed with all his strength. Which was very little. "Prosper please, they can't know." He said, literally begging me.

"Scipio, I'm sorry. I love you, that's why I'm doing this." I said, and he nodded his head. I was going to go get her, but when Scipio coughed up more blood, I decided it better to just yell.

"IDA! Come quick!" I yelled, not able to hold back the fear and anguish in my voice. "What is it Prosper?" Ida yelled, running into my room, followed by Victor, Hornet, Riccio, Mosca, and Bo.

"Scipio's hurt." I said, tears streaming down my face. As Scipio, once again, coughed up blood. "What happened to you Scipio?" Ida asked, as Victor told Hornet to go call 911.

"M-my dad." He muttered, and my hands clenched into fists. I was going to kill this man. "I'll be back." I said, going to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Riccio asked, looking at me.

"I think I need to pay our dear Dottore a visit." I said, and I heard Scipio gasp slightly. "Prosper, please no. He'll kill you.. Please, don't do something stupid." He said, fear in his voice.

"I'm not doing anything stupid, I'm doing something I should've done weeks ago." I said, grabbing Riccio's baseball bat, and Ida's gun. And then storming out of the house before anyone could stop me.

The Massimo house seemed to be in my vision within seconds, and I burst through the door without even knocking. I was glad to see that he was all alone. "Who are you? And what are you doing here you worthless little brat?!" He shouted, obviously outraged.

"My name is Prosper. I'm here because Scipio is in my room coughing up blood and it's your fault!" I said, my breathing was heavy. I had to control myself to not beat him over the head with the bat right now.

"Oh, so you're the one that Scipio thinks he's in love with." He sneered, looking disgusted. "Yes I am." I said, making sure to hide Ida's gun behind my back so he wouldn't see it.. Yet.

"Well Scipio got what he deserved. I won't allow my son to be with someone so.. Unwashed." He said, sticking his nose up at me. "So it's not because I'm a guy.. It's because I'm not filthy rich." I said, growing angrier by the second.

"Well what did you expect?" He asked, acting as if the mere sight of me made him feel dirty. "I expected you to be a good father.. You beat your son. The guy I love... And I'm not just going to sit around and watch anymore!" I yelled, tears of anger falling from my eyes.

"Scipio deserved it, my son's an idiot anyways." He said, sounded upset that he had to call Scipio his son. "SCIPIO IS NOT AN IDIOT! HE'S SMARTER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!!" I yelled, fingering the trigger of the gun.

* * *

**Sorry for cliff-hanger-ish chapter.. Had to end it here. lol**


	5. Lei non può rompere l'obbligazi

**Sorry for taking so long to update!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5. Lei non può rompere l'obbligazione di amore  
**  
Scipio's P.O.V.**

"Come on Scipio, the ambulance is here. We're going to take you to the hospital." Ida sad, trying to help me up. "No.. I I can't go... I have to to w-wait for P-Prosper.. You have to go s-save him. P-Please." I said, just thinking of what father could be doing to him right now makes my stomach churn.

"Scipio, we have to get you to a hospital. As soon as I know you're OK, me and Victor will go get him." She said, smoothing my hair back from my head. "P-Please. You don't understand what my father will do to him. Please." I said, tears flowing down my bruised cheeks.

"Scipio-" She started, but I stopped her. "Please." I said, and her heart seemed to break. "Victor!" She yelled through the house. And the detective was there instantly. "Yes Ida?" He asked, wincing as he looked at the bruises on me.

"Go to Dottore Massimo's house. You have to keep Prosper from getting hurt." She said, and he nodded before running out of the house. "Thank you." I said, and she smiled. "You love him don't you?" She asked, and I nodded.

"He's good for you." She said, helping me up. The only reason I could walk, was because father never hit below my stomach. His excuse was 'If I could walk. Then I was fine.' But it did hurt severely to even stand.

I had to lean against Ida as we walked down the stairs. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Prosper is OK." She said, pressing her lips to my temple lightly. "Th-thank you." I said, stumbling slightly.  
**  
Prospers P.O.V.**

"Why do you do this to Scipio?" I asked, the gun at his throat now. "I did it for his own good. He needed to be a man." He said, gulping as I pressed the gun to his throat even harder.

"He's 16!" I said, knowing that I could easily kill him, and feel nothing. But Scipio wouldn't want that. As much as his father hated him, he would still be heartbroken if his dad was dead.

"And he will be an adult in no less then two years. He needs to be able to defend himself against the world." He said, sweat beads forming on his forehead. "So you think beating him is the answer?! I hate to break it to you, but if he's dead he won't be able to defend himself against anything!" My heart was pumping faster with anger, and my chest rose and fell erratically.

"Prosper!" I heard a voice from behind me, and turned to see Victor. "Victor, this isn't the time t-" I stopped when I felt the gun being forced from my hands. I then felt something cold press against my neck, and my face paled. He had taken the gun!

"I'm sorry you won't get to see your boyfriend once more before you die." He whispered softly in my ears, I turned towards him, and glared at him. "At least he'll be safe." I said, backing up a bit.  
**  
Victors P.O.V.  
**  
And then, he pulled the trigger, and I watched in horror as Prosper crumpled to the floor. "Goodbye Senor Getz." The Dottore whispered, before pointing the gun at me, and pulling the trigger once more.

**Scipio's P.O.V.**

I was being placed on the Emergency boat when I suddenly felt this horrible pain in my stomach. It was like... Like someone shot me. I was doubled over in pain, and Ida took it as I was hurting from where my father beat me. But this pain wasn't mine, this pain came from someone else.

And right before I blacked out, I whispered that persons name, the one who I would die without.

"Prosper"

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here... I had to! lol**

* * *


	6. Authors note

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My computer screwed up and wouldn't let me...  
I promise you, the final chapter will be up soon! Thank you all so much for your  
wonderful reviews, they make me want to write that much more. Well, off to write.**

_**Ciao for now!**_


	7. Il bip del Suo monitor di cuore

**Sorry it took so long.. My computer was messed up. But I've decided this won't be the final chapter. There will be one more. Well, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ida's P.O.V**

We watched as the doctors rushed Scipio into the operating room, doctors yelling that he needed surgery now.

Bo cried softly, as he gripped onto my hand for dear life. "Ida, w-when is Prosper g-going to be back?" He asked, looking up at me.  
"Well, I'm not sure. But I'm sure he'll be back soon." I said, trying to convince both him and myself.

The hospital doors opened, as paramedici pushed a boy in on a gurney. I looked away, attempting to keep Bo from looking at it.

But he did.

"That's Prosper!" Bo shouted, dragging me over to where the doctors were. I looked down in horror, as I realized that this was in fact  
Prosper.

"Scusi, what happened to him?" I asked, as the nurse looked at me with sad eyes. "He way shot, he's in critical condition, and his pulse is dangerously low." She said, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying.

"Do you know anything of the man that was with him?" I asked, praying, hoping that he was ok. "Um yes, I'm terribly sorry to say that Signore Getz, didn't make it."

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, as my knees buckled beneath me, and I fell to the floor. Wrapping my arms around myself as I sobbed.

I felt small arms wrap around me, as Bo cried against my shoulder.

**2hours later**

**Scipio's P.O.V**

I could hear things, people moving around me, shouting out things I couldn't understand. I could feel things poking and prodding me. But whenever I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness.

"Doctor, the Massimo boys pulse has picked up, he should wake up from his coma soon." Wait, coma? That's what this is? A coma?

"Can we see him now?" I heard a timid voice ask, and recognized it as Hornet. "Yes dear, but try not to touch him. After his surgery he is very fragile."

I heard slow footsteps enter the room, and a small hand grabbed mine. "Bo, we're not supposed to touch him." I heard Riccio say, his voice quiet, and soft.

"I know, I just want to say something.... Wake up Scip.. Please.. Prosper needs you." Prosper? What's wrong with Prosper? And then, I remembered. He went to avenge me.. He went to my fathers. If he's hurt, I'll never forgive myself.. It would be all my fault.

It took every ounce of strength in my body, an all my will power, but I opened my eyes. Gasping as light flooded into my open were a few gasps from the room as Riccio went to hug me, but stopped himself. But then I noticed everyone was crying softly. looking sad and broken.

"W-what h-happened." I croaked out, my voice dry and stale.

"He's dead." Riccio croaked out, and my eyes widened. I felt my heart shatter, as tears filled my eyes.

"No not Prosper! It's not Prosper Scipio." Ida said, and I breathed an instant sigh of relief.

"But who-" "Victor... Your father shot him." I felt sick to my stomach, this was all my fault. "Ida.. I'm s-so sorry.." I whispered, blinking back the tears. "It's not your fault." She said, but I knew she was lying.. Of course she was lying. It was obviously my fault.

"What happened to Prosper?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"H-he was shot as well.. In the stomach. He's still in surgery." I felt a tear slip out, slowly running down, leaving a small trail behind. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"We don't know... He looked really bad when they brought him in." I bit my lip to keep from crying more.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but a doctor walked in with a syringe in his hand.

"Scusi, but you need your rest son." He said, ejecting the medicine from the syringe, into my IV.

"N-no I don't want to sleep." I said, but I was already drifting off.

**Ida's P.O.V.**

I could feel Bo's eyes on me, as more tears fell onto my lap. "Victor's in a better place now. I promise.. He's looking down at you right now, smiling at you." He said, climbing onto my lap and hugging me.

"I know sweetie.. I-I just miss him." I said, gently wrapping my arms around him. I looked over at Scipio, he was sleeping soundly but he looked so troubled.

"I-Ida... Prosper will be ok.... He has to be ok... I need him... He's my big brother.. Scipio needs him too. Scipio loves Prosper.. I can tell, and he makes Prosper happy. So.. They'll both be ok.. They will be... Right?" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, and I pulled him closer.

"Oh I hope so Boniface." I whispered, as he slowly fell asleep in my arms.

**5 hours later**

**Scipio's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as I moved to much. My ribs were still quite a bit sore. When my eyes adjusted to the light I gasped; there in a bed across the room was Prosper.

He was sleeping, he had wires attached to him everywhere, and when I saw the tube down his throat.. I started crying. I couldn't help it, it just happened. All of this.. It was my fault, the guy I loved is lying next to me, unable to breath on his own.. And it's my fault.

I ripped the IV from my arm, ignoring the blood that shot out when I did so. I removed every wire and tube from my body, slowly I pushed myself up into a sitting poistion. Crying out as pain shot through my ribs.

I slowly placed my feet on the floor, gasping as the cold tile came in contact wih my skin. I attempted to take a step, but ended up falling. I bit back a scream as more pain then I have ever felt before washed through my entire body.

I crawled the rest of the way, not wanting to take a chance of falling again. I slowly pulled myself into a chair next to Prosper's bed, wincing slightly as I sat down.

I looked up at his lifeless body, biting down on my lip to keep from crying again, and slowly laced my fingers with his. Bringing his hand up to my lips and kissing it gently.

"Hey Prop. You need to wake up ok?" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I know I don't tell you this enough.. But I Love you.. I need you.. If you aren't here. I don't know what I'll do."

I leaned forward a little more, and slowly smoothed his hair back from his face. "Don't leave me.. Please." I whispered, my voice cracking as more tears fell.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here.. My mind literally went blank when I finished that. **


	8. Il temuto news

**I am sooooo sorry I took so long to update! I've been so busy. Plus I've had terrible writers block. But I finally got a chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's not the last one. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. I might even write a sequel. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Il temuto news

**Scipio's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to find I was back in bed, with all the wires reattached. But none of that registered in my brain, it didn't affect me at all. What I noticed most, was the empty bed next to mine.

The heart monitor next to my bed started beeping erratically, as my heart sped up in panic.

Where was Prosper?

Why wasn't he in here?

I opened my mouth to yell, but I was still to weak. All the came out was a hoarse cry.

I looked around before finally finding he nurse button and hitting it repeatedly.

Within minutes a young nurse walked into the room.

"Is something wrong signore Massimo?" She asked, as she checked my heart monitor.

"Where is he?" My voice came out rough, and sadistic. And she flinched slightly.

"Scusi signore? I don't know who you are talking about." She said, her expression one of sincere confusion.

"The boy that was in here with me." I said, quickly losing my patience.

"Oh. Signore Prosper." She trailed off, her voice taking on a sad tone.

I held my breath, expecting the worse.

"He started to breath on his own, but the tube was still down his throat. Causing him to go into a coughing fit. And the force off his lungs expanding reopened his gunshot wound. And he lost a lot of blood.. He is in intensive care, and his chances of survival are slim."

My breath came out as a shudder, my heart stopping momentarily.

I felt a tear slip down my face, then another, and another. But I didn't bother wiping them away. I doubt I could have found the strength to do so. It felt as if someone had reached inside my chest, and kept squeezing at my heart. Squeezing so hard I was sure it would burst.

"W-when did this happen?" I asked, my words barely understandable through sobs,

"Three days ago." She whispered, her eyes downcast.

'Three days ago?! I was asleep for three days?! Why on earth didn't someone wake me!" I yelled, causing her to wince. I knew it wasn't her fault, but for the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. All the matter was Prosper.

"Signore we tried to wake you up, I swear we did! But no matter how hard we tried you would not awaken. The doctor was afraid you were slipping into another coma." She looked as if she were about to cry and I instantly felt bad.

I gently placed my hand on her arm. "It's ok, it's not your fault." My voice sounded dead, even to me.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but a doctor walked in.

"Oh Signore Massimo, it is good to see you are awake. I was actually considering announcing you were in a coma, you've been asleep for 6 days." He said with a sad smile, and I looked at the nurse, who put her hands up in defense.

"I told you it happened thee days ago, not that you were asleep for three days." I opened my mouth to argue, before I realized she was right.

"My sincerest apologies about young Prosper."He said, bowing his head sadly. Before looking back up and smiling slightly. "But on a brighter note should be able to go home in a few days." He said, as my eyes widened in bewilderment.

"You were about to announce I was in a coma, and now you're saying I can go home soon?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Well other then your comatose like sleep, most of your injuries are healed enough. You just have to be careful and try not to walk around to much. Your ribs will definitely be sore."

He smiled, and I mustered a small grimace. It was all I could do not to burst into tears once more. Prosper, MY Prosper, is possibly going to die and it's entirely my fault.

**4 days later**

I sat myself down into the wheelchair slowly, wincing as my hips hit the chair and pushed up against my ribcage. "Well are you excited to be going home?" Ida asked, faking a smile.

_No. I'm not going home. Home is where Prosper is._

"Yep, can't wait." I tried to sound happy, but my voice came out broken. And I know that she noticed.

Riccio slowly started pushing my chair along the sidewalk, and I had to hold back a wince every time we hit a bump.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 20 minutes, we finally arrived at Ida's house.

As soon as I worked my way upstairs I laid down on Prospers bed, holding his pillow tightly against my chest.

It smelled so much of him, it brought tears to my eyes. It seems all I ever do anymore is cry. If I'm not crying I'm staring blankly at nothing at all. Completely zoned out, thinking only of Prosper.. Always of Prosper. Nothing else mattered, but he mattered. He was my only reason to live, to breath.

And if he doesn't make it, well, neither will I.

Over the next few days I barely ate, and when I did I ate very small amounts. I didn't have the appetite. I don't interact with anyone, rarely responded when people talked to me. Most of the time I was sitting on the couch, holding Prospers pillow, staring at nothing.

The only time I ever reacted to anything was when the phone would ring.  
My head would shoot up, and I would wait impatiently as Ida went to answer the phone. I just knew it was the hospital, telling us something else had gone wrong. But it never was.

Over time I slowly began losing hope of Prospers recovery.

About two days later I learned that my father was put into prison for 30 years to life.

I thought he should have been put to death, not for what he did to me. But what he did for Prosper. But still, I was happy he was gone.

And then, when I finally gave up all hope, and was ready to die...

The phone rang.

I ignored it, as Ida went and picked it up. Knowing it was nothing important.

"Yes this is she." I heard her say quietly, and when I noticed her motioning for me to come closer my heart started to race.

"Yes. Okay. Yes. Thank you." She turned to me with sad eyes.

"Scipio.." She trailed off, and I knew it. He was dead. Instantly tears started pouring from my eyes as I fell to my knees. "No no no no no." I muttered the words over and over, tears cascading down my face, causing a dark spot to form on the carpet.

My heart had literally shattered into a million pieces, and I couldn't breath. It was as if my oxygen was completely cut off, every time I tried to take a breath, horrible pain shot through my chest.

"No Scipio, he's not dead. He's not dead." She whispered, as she lowered herself down and gently rocked me in her arms.

"H-he's alive?" I whispered, not truly believing her.

"Barely. Scipio, he woke up. He woke up and when he asked where you were, they said you weren't there. He took it wrong, he thought you d-died. So he wanted to die too. He tried to kill himself Scipio." She trailed off, as she started crying.

"He tried to kill himself. B-because of me?" I whispered, my breathing was nothing but pained gasps. And black dots started to cloud my vision.

"Yes, and he's hanging on just by a thread." She said, sounding hopeful.

"But what if the thread is to weak Ida? He can't pull himself up with one single thread. I should have been there. If I would have been there that wouldn't have happened! He would be awake, and ok! This is all my fault." I whispered through my tears, as I laid back against her chest. I was getting light headed from lack of oxygen.

"Oh sweetheart don't say that. It's not your fault." She whispered.

_Lie._

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I yelled, finally finding the strength to speak above a whisper. "IT'S MY FAULT VICTOR'S DEAD, AND IT'S MY FAULT PROSPER IS ALMOST DEAD!" She winced when I mentioned Victor.

And I just stared at her and finally decided on what to say.

"Ida.. Kill me."

Her eyes widened with a gasp. "W-what?"

"Kill me.. Please." The last part came out as a whisper, as my strength left me. And darkness took over. The last thing I remembered was Ida yelling my name.

* * *

**I know I know. You really hate me now. But I SWEAR I will not take so long again to update. But, the more reviews I get the faster I update. For your reviews inspire me.**


End file.
